


Achieving.

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'back stories'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Achieving.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge with the prompt 'back stories'.

Annie had worked so hard to get here. The exams and interviews were all over and now the hard work would begin. She was the first person in her family to venture on this path and she could still hear her grandad muttering, “No place for a lass, is that.”

She looked up at the building, magnificent against the skyline, intimidating and exhilarating and all she’d ever wanted since she was big enough to read the problem pages in her mum’s _Woman’s Own_. Hiding a smile she started walking up the steps.

The University doors opened and welcomed her in.


End file.
